A display device may comprise light sources that generate illumination on pixels implemented as light valves with light modulation layers of the display device. A light valve may be set to a light transmittance in a light transmittance range. For example, in a first frame of a scene that depicts motions, to generate a dark black level for a pixel, a corresponding light valve may be set to a small light transmittance. In a second frame immediately following the first frame, to generate a high brightness level for the pixel, the same light valve may be set to a large light transmittance.
However, it takes time to settle physical state changes in a light valve. For example, it takes time to transition the light valve to different specific light transmittances from one frame to the next frame. A pixel that corresponds to the light valve may have incorrect transient brightness levels while the light valve undergoes changes in light transmittances. As a result, visual artifacts such as blurs, jitters, etc., may be generated in rendering some images, especially those involving motions.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.